crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Aimee Tanaka
Aimee Tanaka was a member of the Mystic Six. She along with her husband Dr. Eric Tanaka live in Colorado Springs, CO. The two founded the Mountain Dojo where Aimee teaches martial arts. She is over a hundred years old being born no earlier than 1872. Appearances * Unexpected Consequences. Aimee teaches Judo to Billie Wilson. She is the first person Billie turns to after her escape from the state hospital when she is unable to find her parents. Aimee helps Billie deal with being a girl and then facing her parents.Unexpected Consequences * She appears with the rest of the Mystic Six (minus Cirque) after the hearing of Tennyo's appeal against her being transferred to Hawthorne Cottage.First Day and Other Interesting Things * She's also present for the incident of Commander ChipmunkAyla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra and the Banana Gun.Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends * In the story The More, the Merrier, it's implied that Aimee's skills share some resemblance to Generator's.The More, the Merrier - Part 3 Powers There is some indication that she might be an internal energizerJade 3 - Being a Girl and she seems to have a dragon spirit named Anglerista bound to her. Long-Lived - Has been alive possibly as early as 1872. Her and her husband say they and others were experimented on in 1877 and none of them were older than five. Age control - Her and her husband demonstrate to the Wilson Family the ability to control what age they appear as. Awareness - Billie Wilson describes it as being almost magical that Aimee Tanaka would be where she needed to be in order to mediate a dispute or say the right word of advice or encouragement to her students. She also somehow became aware of Billie upon her arrival and confronted her before Billie could walk a short distance. Skills * Martial Arts. She teaches Judo to Billie Wilson. It is not specified what martial arts are taught to the other Wilson children or any other students of Aimee. Billie describes her father as being very good with martial arts but not as good as Aimee Tanaka who can easily take him down. * Meditation. She instructs Billie Wilson in mediation as a means of helping to control her powers. Notes Tanaka Mountain Dojo Aimee runs the dojo. It is located in Colorado Springs, CO. Her and her husband founded it back in the 60's after a fire gutted the block. Her husband participates in running the dojo, but Aimee is the one who makes the decisions of how. There is a small green neon sign she's put over the door to her Dojo. There is a basement level and also secret rooms and compartments. Billie Wilson describes it as: Mrs. Tanaka’s Mountain Dojo was a series of buildings, taking up nearly a whole block. The dojo was several houses joined together in a square around the block. The interior was a large open garden area where I remembered spending much time learning to meditate. It had been made to copy a Japanese garden with a small fountain and pond. Several large open rooms opened off of the garden. These rooms were used as classrooms for the training of the various students that would come to learn the mysterious arts of combat and mental control that was taught in this school. Aimee and her husband appear to be well off and in no need of money. Aimee and Eric have contacts that they're able to find some information about Ripper and Warp trying to assassinate Billie and basic information about Billie's parents and what they're involved in. Associations Family *Columbine Tanaka - granddaughter *Katerina Tanaka - granddaughter *Jessica Tanaka - granddaughter *Eric Tanaka - husband Heroes * Mystic Six Students * Wilson Family Enemies * Ripper and Warp - Aime was part of a team to capture them after their attempted assassination of Billie Wilson. Misc * Dr. Corey Fielding References Category:Mystic Six Category:Energizer Category:Colorado Category:Vigilante Category:Colorado Springs Category:San Francisco Bay Category:California Category:Avatar